Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise of Team RedRescue!
by SkulduggeryCain
Summary: George is a human who one day was mysteriously turned into a Pokémon for no apparent reason. This phenomenon has only happened once before, when the Pokémon world was in great peril. Is it possible that it will be in danger again now?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a brand-new story in a new area - Pokémon! Specifically, the Mystery Dungeon spinoff series of games.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ SkulduggeryCain ~**

* * *

_What is this place?_

_This sensation I'm feeling – what is that?_

_I feel like I'm moving… No, floating! I'm floating… but where? Where am I?_

The consciousness of a human lingered in the precipice world. This had only happened once before, when times were harsh and the Pokémon world in danger. It had never happened since, and many generations of Pokémon had passed since that day. The human which had entered the Pokémon world previously was just a legend now.

_It's almost as if my body is gone… I can't feel a thing, only the weight of all of these thoughts… Oh God, please, tell me I'm not dead. I can't be dead. I can't be…_

"You are not dead."

The voice shocked the human's consciousness. In vain it searched the swirling vortex of blank space around it but nothing could be seen. It was empty, and nobody was there with it.

"Before you can enter the world of Pokémon-"

_The world of what?_

"-I am going to ask you some questions. Answer them as sincerely as you can. Are you ready?"

_I suppose so…_

"Very well. Let us begin!"

_Sure…_

"Are you a cheerful personality? Yes or no?"

_Yes, I believe so… I am very happy most of the time…_

"Are you often late for school or meetings? Yes or no?"

_No, I'm never late! My mum always said I was going to be, but I never am, not ever…_

"Do you like groan-inducing puns? Do you love them, do you like them a little bit or would you rather be spared?"

_I'll take a little bit. Some are funny, but some are… Well, really, really annoying._

"Somebody calls you 'weird, but funny.' How does this make you feel? Happy or unhappy?"

_Happy… I'm weird in a good way, and if I'm funny, that's always a positive!_

"The road forks to the right and left. You are told there is a treasure on the right side. What do you do? Do you instantly go right, think that it's a trap and go left, or just choose either side indifferently?"

_Choose indifferently… I'm not really too fussed about treasure and frankly I doubt that it would be a trap._

"Are there many things you would like to do? Yes or no?"

_Loads of things. Yes, there's a heck of a lot I still want to achieve in my life!_

"You broke a rotten egg in your room! What will you do? Do you open the window right away or first take a sniff of the stench?"

_Open a window. I can't stand eggs. That said, that makes me wonder why I'd have a rotten one in my room…_

"A human hand extends out of a toilet! What would you do? Would you scream and run, close the lid without speaking or reach out and shake the hand?"

_I'd close the lid without a word. How would a hand get through the drainage pipes? And how on earth would it pop out of the toilet anyway? It couldn't get through the tubes if it still had the rest of a person attached, surely…_

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

_I'm female… Thankfully so, too. Boys are just… Well, not pleasant most of the time. The ones at my school are idiots…_

"You appear to be… The brave type. You have a strong sense of justice. You hate evil. You will take on any opponent. You are truly a hero! Go forth! For justice… For peace on Earth… Fight the forces of evil! ... If I'm wrong… Work at becoming a true hero! A brave person like you should be…-"

_What? What? Tell me already!_

"-The Pokémon Charmander!"

_That sounds kinda cool… I don't know what Pokémon are or what a Charmander is, but… Sure! I'm ready! Bring it on!_

"This is the final step. Who would you like to have as your partner?"

_My… Partner? Partner for what? What are you talking about?_

"Choose the Pokémon you want as your partner from the following group; Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Chikorita, Totodile, Treecko or Mudkip!"

_I… Well, I think I'll have Squirtle. It sounds like a tough name for a tough guy… Yeah, Squirtle._

"What is your partner's nickname?"

_His nickname? Man, I even have to name him? I feel like a parent or something! Umm… Oh wait, I know! I'll call him Jet! Yeah! That sounds pretty cool. Definitely Jet._

"OK! We're all set now! Let's get you into the world of Pokémon! Go for it!

"_H-h-hey! Wait a minute! What are you going to-_

The human's consciousness slipped away from the precipice world and into one it had not yet seen; the world and domain of the creatures known as Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter!**

**~ SkulduggeryCain ~**

* * *

… _Huh? Where am I now? This time I can feel my body… It's back… But I still don't know where I am. What is this place? Am I dreaming? No, I can't be… I can feel a pleasant breeze. I… I can hear a voice coming from somewhere! I wonder… Who is speaking? What is it saying? I can't… I can't hear…_

"…"

_Still… can't make it out…_

"…"

_I can't hear… darn it, what is the voice saying?_

"…"

_It's… still fuzzy… I can't make out the words…_

"… Hey."

_I can hear! Some of it… Some of it I can hear! The voice…_

"… Hey, wake up."

_… What? Wake up? So I _am_ asleep?_

"Wake up already."

_No, I'm not asleep, but I have been… Still, where am I? Who is that?_

The little red ball of a curled Pokémon finally opened its eyes. As she looked up at the sky above her head she could a see a blue fuzzy shape to her right, looking down at her in concern. For a moment her vision was blurry, but after a second it cleared and she could see. It was a small blue creature with a shell on its back and a worried expression on its face. But as the red Pokémon sat up the little creature's face cleared and it smiled, eyes full of warmth and friendship.

"Oh, good! You finally came to!"

The female red Pokémon sat up and looked around. She didn't have a clue where she was, and this little blue creature was looking at her rather oddly. It was clear that he didn't have much idea about how she had got there either.

_Wh-where is this?_ She thought. _How did I get here?_

"You were passed out here. I'm glad you woke up!" The blue creature was speaking again. After a minute the girl realised that this was a Pokémon – a Squirtle to be exact! She blinked a few times before looking at him, taking in first the smile on his face and then the shell on his back which caused him to stand with a slight stoop.

"I'm Jet, glad to meet you!" the Squirtle introduced himself calmly, and the girl appreciated that. He didn't have a clue who she was, or where she had come from, but he had taken that into account and discarded it without a thought. He didn't care who she was, or where she came from – he could see that she wasn't too sure of that, either.

"… So, uh, who might you be?" Jet asked fervently, his small feet shuffling in the grass. "I don't think I've seen your face around here before."

The girl shuffled a bit closer to Jet and whispered something into his ear.

"Hah?" Jet looked confused. "You say you're a human?" The element of silence was completely lost on him, the girl could see that.

"But any which way I look at you, you're a normal Charmander!" The girl's eyes widened at Jet's words. She looked at herself and stared – it was true. She had been transformed into a Pokémon.

_I… It's true… I _have _turned into a Charmander! … But why? I don't remember anything…_

"You're… Some kind of weird…" Jet said quietly, glancing at the female Charmander as she stood looking at herself; her new tail, her claws, her feet…

"So, um, what's your name?" he instantly dispelled what he had said and tried a new line of enquiry. "What do you call yourself? Who are you?"

_My name…? That's right, my name is… Oh, I remember! My name is George!_

"My name…" the human spoke for the first time in a sense of relaxation. "My name is… Well, my name is George…"

"Uh-huh… George. That's… A funny name!" Jet laughed so loudly it made George jump. She glared at him crossly but to no avail; he was looking too amused to be angry at him. A look of distress crossed briefly across George's face as she watched him as he stood, his head thrown back and body shaking from the loud laughs which were sounding from the back of his throat.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

A loud call sounded behind Jet and George as they stood in the centre of the clearing. At once they both turned, squinting through the branches at who was shouting in panic.

"Hah?" Jet said wonderingly. "I hear shouting over there…" He pointed with one short foreleg. George looked over too, wondering who could be shouting. After a minute their answer flew in, looking frantically from side to side. It was a panicking Butterfree and she was clearly in distress.

"What's the matter?" Jet was quick to ask, jumping in before George even had a chance to open her mouth to speak.

"It's horrible!" The Butterfree replied, her voice filled with pain. "My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

_Her… baby? _George wondered silently.

"WHAT?" Jet's voice sounded loudly beside her and she jumped, staring wildly while her heart calmed slowly down. He was clearly very worried and also a very, very loud person. It didn't take much to work THAT out.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" The Butterfree wailed in explanation. "He's too young to crawl out by himself! And when I went to go get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me out of the blue!"

"Huh? You were attacked?" Jet looked worried as he spoke, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "By other Pokémon? Really?"

_I don't really follow_, George thought sullenly. _However, I do understand that this Pokémon's child must be in big trouble somewhere. And for a mother to be attacked when only trying to save a child… That's just awful! I could never do something like that!_

"Why? Why would they attack you?" George posed her first question carefully. She had safely assumed that it was not the natural custom for Pokémon to attack each other.

"They must be enraged by the fissure… And out of control!" The Butterfree sniffed disdainfully. "At least, that's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon… What will become of my baby?"

"It'll be okay!" George tried to reassure the Pokémon as she stressed, but to no avail. The Butterfree just kept muttering to herself, paying no attention to anything which George or Jet said to her.

"Oh, what am I to do?" The Butterfree wailed loudly, her face scrunched up in worry. "Oh dear, oh dear! …"

Jet suddenly turned to George and looked her in the eye. George caught his eyes and looked straight back into them, seeing the passion and fury which were contained within the brown orbs. Whatever he was thinking, he was set on it.

"We can't just do nothing!" Jet suddenly declared, his right forepaw flying up in front of her face in the shape of a clenched fist. "Let's go help this kid!"

George silently agreed and nodded, and then they both quickly ran in the direction from which the distressing Butterfree had come, each of them praying that they weren't going to be too late to save the innocent Pokémon which was in danger._  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! :D**

**~SkulduggeryCain~**

* * *

"Is this definitely the place?"

The two determined Pokémon had arrived at a grassy outcrop in the centre of the woodland. Within the mound there was a large opening, a black hole which led down into the earth. Neither George nor Jet could see anything down there, but they couldn't chicken out now. They had sworn to save the Butterfree's baby Caterpie and they were going to do it.

"Yeah, Butterfree said that the fissure opened at Greenleaf mound in the centre of Tiny Woods, which is this place," Jet nodded confidently. "We need to go down there," he added, nodding down towards the borehole in the earth.

"Right," George nodded slowly. She was still acclimatising to her new form as a Pokémon and she hadn't really expected something this important to crop up so soon after she had woken up. "So, who's going down first?"

"I will," Jet said bravely. "Oh, and by the way, there's something you need to know. Down there, below the surface, there is the cavern; it is one of many places we Pokémon like to call 'Mystery Dungeons.' There are lots of them all over the place, each with different Pokémon and items to be found wherein. There are famous rescue teams which complete jobs in places such as these. In Mystery Dungeons the Pokémon are wild and the floor space is unique every time, so we need to be careful."

"How come you know so much about these places?" George asked wonderingly. "You talk like you have experience."

"That's because I, uh, well..." Jet looked guilty. "Well, let's just say that when I was smaller I was dared to go and complete a dungeon by myself. I tried it, but I got knocked out and had to be rescued by one of the local rescue teams. Blastoise – I mean, Mum, was really mad at me when she found out what I had done. Even when I told her it was a dare she still said I was stupid for even listening to them. Right now though, I have to say she was right. Mum was right. I should never have let Gengar and his gang convince me into going into a dungeon alone."

"Well you're not alone this time," George grinned at him reassuringly. "I'm with you now, and even if I don't really know what to do yet, heck, I'm not gonna let that stop me! Let's do this!"

"You're right," Jet smiled. "Let's do it!"

Without another word the two stepped forward into the blackness. The dense nothingness instantly engulfed them, blocking their ability to see completely. Within a few seconds they were inside the dungeon and their mission to rescue Caterpie had fully begun.

* * *

"Whoa..."

George looked around the room of the dungeon in awe. Even though they were still on the first floor, she was impressed at just what it looked like. From where she was stood she could see strange looking panels imbedded into the floor, a round circular object lying flat in the distance as well as a blue berry which was very close - only two steps away at the most.

"So, where do we go from here? Where will Caterpie be?"

"Like most Pokémon which have to rescued, he'll either be on a certain floor within the dungeon or at the end of it. All we have to do is find the stairs on each floor and ascend them in order to move on and up. It sounds pretty simple, but with the wild Pokémon…"

"We'll be fine!" George said as confidently as possible. Even as she stood there she could feel her whole body beginning to shake with the nerves. In truth she wasn't very sure about what they were doing and she certainly didn't know how to defend herself should the duo come under attack. She felt completely uncertain of herself and of her abilities – like she was useless.

_No, what am I thinking? _George growled with annoyance. _I sound like a coward! I'm not going to run away – if Jet and I don't get to Caterpie soon we might have to hand Butterfree back a dead body!_

"You really think so?" Jet's voice was the only thing betraying his confident attitude and striving demeanour. It was clear that he too was thinking about the possibilities – of success, of failure, of injury. If they saved Caterpie, they would have saved a young child's life. If they failed all they would find is themselves wiped out and the distressed mother in pieces over the loss of her son. If they ran away and didn't act, Caterpie would surely die and they would be a disgrace – branded as complete cowards. There was only one option.

"Of course I think so!" George told him firmly. "We promised Butterfree that we would save her baby, and we're going to! Do you hear me?"

"Of course I hear you," Jet grinned slyly. "How could I not? You're so bloody _loud_…"

"Me? Loud? You have to be joking!" George gulped down her fear of the dungeon and brought her inner confidence to the surface. "Anyway, let's go!"

"Yeah, you're right," Jet agreed. "We need to be quick, or it might be too late!"

The pair swiftly crossed the room, picking up the items on the ground as they went. They explored three rooms without any sight of the stairs or a wild Pokémon, but in the fourth room, where both of these were, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do we do?" George hissed to Jet as he collided into her back after the abrupt halt. "Should we move?"

"The rule in a dungeon tends to be that they only move after you do," Jet whispered back. "When you're directly opposite each other, that's when you have to start attacking."

"We attack?" she sounded surprised. "Really? Should we?"

"Of course!" Jet shook his head. "How do you think we survive? Rescue teams and exploration teams defeat the wild Pokémon in a dungeon if they are confronted. Once a wild Pokémon is defeated it regains its mind again, so it's always the best thing to do. As a Charmander, the sorts of moves you probably possess at this stage are basic; you probably have the tail whip ability, plus a low-level attack of some sort – probably you can scratch or bite. When you get close enough, try it!"

"O-okay…" George nodded quickly and strode over to the stairs. She began to ascend them quickly, thankful that they were getting just that little bit closer to their goal.

* * *

"I think that this is the last floor!" George panted as she scratched at another Pokémon. Just as Jet had predicted her attacks were basic and also, thankfully, easy to work out and master.

"That's great!" Jet panted, also slashing at a nearby foe. "Caterpie should be there waiting for us!"

"I certainly hope so," George let out another scratch and sighed when her opponent screeched and retreated. "If he isn't, what will we do?"

"He'll be there. He has to be."

The two clawed their way forwards until they reached the final staircase. They made sure to pick up the 250 Poké which lay just beside before beginning to climb up the stone stairs to their final destination. It didn't take them long to reach the top, and as they were climbing many thoughts ran through George's head.

_I hope that Caterpie is okay... Is he hurt, I wonder? Is he safe?_

She didn't stop worrying until she got to the top, at which the most relieving sight filled her eyes. A little green caterpillar-looking Pokémon was crouching in the centre of a large pit, cowering in fear as bits of rock and dust fell down occasionally around him. As the two approached him he yelped, scuttling backwards and away as quickly as possible.

"M-Mummy," he said softly, his voice rasped and tears continually falling from his weepy eyes. "Mummy, where are you? Are you coming for me, Mummy? …"

"It's okay," Jet said gently. "We're here to rescue you! Your Mummy needed help and we offered to come and get you. She's waiting outside of the dungeon for you, worried sick and crying at the same time! Come with us, we'll take you to her!"

"You don't have to be afraid," George added with a smile. "We'll protect you against the wild Pokémon on the way back; you won't be alone. Now come on, before this whole place collapses!"

"Did Mummy send you?" Caterpie asked quietly as the three fled from the cavern and back down into the dungeon. "Did she send you to save me?"

"We'll answer all of your questions when we get back," George said as she batted a wild Pokémon away from Caterpie as they reached the next set of stairs. "Just focus on running for now!"

After that there was no more talking. The three just ran full pelt back the way they had come, defeating many Pokémon as they went. Eventually they reached the fissure mouth and burst through it into the warm and relaxing midday sunlight. At the sight of the glowing yellow orb in the sky Caterpie let out a delighted squeal – it was obvious that he was glad to be back out in the open rather than a cavern underground. And even as the noise escaped from the Pokémon's lips Butterfree appeared, her wings fluttering worriedly. At the sight of her offspring her appearance instantly changed, her face lighting up with a look of pure happiness on her face at the fact of her son's safe return. In an instant she was standing beside the three, clutching Caterpie tightly. He was crying into her chest and she was also weeping, but this time with delight instead of sadness. Caterpie was sobbing with relief, reunited with his mother and without even a scratch on him.

And all thanks to George and Jet.


End file.
